The Werewolf Domestication Act of 1988
by cat-rat-and-dog
Summary: Nothing good ever comes out of an arranged marriage. Even the love that comes out of it is rotten. (werewolf marriage law fic)
1. The Daily Prophet

_**Ministry Rules New Werewolf Management Laws**_

_Since last August werewolf attacks have risen 10%. We can count 400 additional people slaughtered from last halves count._

_In an effort to "domesticate" werewolves and prevent any more vicious attacks like the ones we have seen over the past half-year the Ministry has approved the Werewolf Domestication Act. "Various studies have shown", Mr. Taxidermy, the Head of the Creature Caretakers Committee says, "werewolves in both their human and monster form are more docile when they have significant bonds to other werewolves." It was these studies that inspired the act. Werewolves have proved to have less social graces, that is to say, than the rest of us. It is near impossible for them to create the bonds they need to calm their inner beasts. Because of this Act has given the Ministry the right to arrange and platonic and romantic the more affective bonds._

_Werewolves new environments will "heavily encourage" them to form these new bonds. Most werewolves are being moved from their current dwellings and placed on a reservation, or a "camp of brothers" as Mr. Taxidermy called it, where they will share a housing community and resources. It will inspire the camaraderie they need to have allow the rest of us safety. These reservations will be highly supervised, and werewolves living on them are to be allowed to leave to do daily activities._

_Other werewolves, females a rarity in werewolves and those deemed most capable of civic decency are to be placed in a legal marriage. Yes, that's right, a marriage! One partner will move into the others home, the Ministry choosing which place is more fit to live, and they will carry out their married lives there. Ministry's will allow family ceremonies to take place but also demands that they take place on June 1st. The Ministry believes that werewolves in this placement will "experience great happiness as they are a literally hand-picked for each other". These placements as well are to be supervised, but not as personally as the reservation placement will be._

_Werewolves will be receiving notices about their new placements via owl this week. On Thursday , 17 May, they will be meeting in the ministry to discuss these placements with the officer that will be overseeing them. Failure to attend this meeting or comply with The Act's rulings them will result in time in Azkaban. The Ministry expects the Act to be fully in place by the end of June._

_The ministry assured us all werewolves inside the ministry will be under close surveillance. It will be the first time the Ministry has asked any werewolves, very well all the werewolves in Britain, to gather together._

_No press is outside on in the Ministry on this date._

Remus Lupin's face and knuckles stayed a ghostly color long after the shock had turned to fear.

The law, The Act, came out of nowhere. No one had warned him. Not Dumbledore, not the Ministry, not even the other werewolves. The other werewolves he was going to have to go live with by next month. Uprooted from his own home, his parents' home, his childhood home, to go live with monsters. Monsters. He was a monster, according to the Daily Prophet, and The Ministry, and every other living being who knew about his condition.

When he last spent time with them in a group a pack Greyback had insisted he was doing so a man disguised as a monster, he went because he had a job to do. He was a monster who was going to have to go surround himself with real monsters disguised as men, because the ministry said he had too.

Remus Lupin's face regained all its pigmentation once the fear turned to anger.

The law, The Act, was not only sudden but stupid. Lupin had seen werewolves: one on one, in a group, in a pack, human form, wolf form, in the mirror; it was safe to say he knew a thing or two. He knew that they were outcasts. He knew a great deal of them worked for You-Know-Who back in the day, a few must still be in Azkaban. He knew they were territorial. He knew they had to shave three times a day around a full moon once they hit 13. He knew they did not play nicely with one another in wolf form. Ever. He knew they were not brotherly, they held ranks not hands. He knew having them around each other brought out more canine behavior than human. He knew they had a nasty habit of killing people.

He knew those studies the groundwork to this law were bullshit. He knew the law that would not protect them or anyone else, just a way to make people feel safe and monsters feel scared was bullshit. He knew the entirety was bullshit. He said this multiple time, loudly, while throwing the daily prophet across the kitchen.

Remus Lupin's face- now almost beet red- turned a slight shade of green when he saw the Ministry Owl on his windowsill.

******Alrighty then, that's what we got to start us off here. Its just the prologue so it's shorter than most future chapters will be. Also is it to weird to have that guy's name be Mr. Taxidermy. It fits his character but you wont see him much...**

**Oh well anyways I hope you enjoyed, I'll update soon. Reviews or anything like like would be much appreciated.******


	2. Opening the Notice

Remus Lupin possessed a talent for avoiding the inevitable. Three day's had gone by and the notice had been left unread, unopened, and under a stack of newspapers. His plan was not to waste a second thinking about the matter; he would simply act when the law commanded him to.

This was the plan of course, until Dumbledore appeared in Lupin's sitting room the day before the scheduled assembly - the assembly Lupin was not thinking about.

"Mr. Lupin, I had expected to hear from you over the past few days. I, and some others, worry that you are taking the Ministry's legislations too well." The old man had danced around the subject, trying to pry something out of Lupin, before approaching it bluntly. Lupin's shoulders fell.

"Sir, I supposed that we - " He took a nervous breath, "would consider this an opportunity. They couldn't question if I was one of them now, with the circumstances. The increase in time spent as one of them would allow me to grow closer to them all - the intended purpose - and I could do more of the Order's work. It only made sense that, since I am subjected to one of the, the camps is what they're called, I-"

"I am to believe then, that you have not read your notice?" Dumbledore eyes twinkled.

"Erm, well, Sir, you see, I read the article, and I received the letter. Rotten owls the ministry has, angry little things, really." Lupin reverted back into his 11-year-old-self, receiving his first detention.

"I recommend you read it before we speak any further, Remus." He floated into the kitchen and straight away handed Lupin the hidden letter. Lupin didn't bother to wonder how the man knew where it was. His hands shook am embarrassing amount as he tore the envelope. Lupin's hands gripped the sides of the paper.

"Here's the Daily Prophet article again." He put the first page on the table with excessive force. Dumbledore didn't pick it up. "They want to congratulate me on starting my new life, and make sure I'm ready for my companion." The rest of the letter joined the first page on the table. Lupin tried to keep a light tone. "Personally, I find it very insincere. No one of my kind is exactly apre -"

Dumbledore pressed the last page into Lupin's hand. Lupin's mouth opened and shut, much like a fish's, as he started at the paper. They stood together like this long after the silence grew awkward.

Lupin was finally able to face Dumbledore and give a pleading look. The old man understood, but did not show Lupin's desperation.

"It seems this is not the best time to discuss the matter any further." Lupin did not reply as Dumbledore drew closer to the fireplace. "Such an odd picture."

Lupin was alone again.

Honestly when he had read about it in the Daily Prophet, he thought it was a joke. Something the ministry had thrown out in effort to distract from their new way to imprison people. It wasn't a joke, nor was it a distraction. It was just as legitimate as the bolded text ASSIGNED COMPANION across the top of the page in Lupin's hand.

Dumbledore didn't seem to want to change anything, so it couldn't be that bad. It had to be better than what Lupin had expected. Living with one werewolf had to be better than living with thirty. He got to keep his home. He got to keep his life, sort of.

He would treat her as a roommate - a cellmate. She wouldn't want to be near him and he would have a fine time keeping his distance from her. (Lupin had met females of his kind. None of them were ideal company.) All that the ministry wanted was for them not to kill anyone. She didn't look to be the killing type.

Lupin read over the page. Her name was Sally Riley. She was 17 years old, eleven years younger than he. His stomach dropped. No birthdate was given. She lived and worked at a barn close by. There was nothing of her family. No schooling information was given either.

Dumbledore mentioned the picture; it took Lupin a while to figure out what he was talking about. She was average looking, the scar over one of her eyes would set her apart from other girls but for what she was that was normal. It was when he was staring at the scared eye it hit him; Dumbledore had not been talking about her face, he had ben talking about the picture itself. The eye had not once blinked, nose hadn't twitched, lips never came to a full close, nothing had moved.

Lupin stood. He would see her tomorrow; maybe she wouldn't go with him, maybe he wouldn't go with her, maybe the ministry would realize this was breaking some law. For Merlin's sake, this was getting more ridiculous by the second.

After shoving the papers back into their hiding place and six beers, Lupin figured it was time to make sure the guest room was livable.

**okay so remember how I said I would make the chapter longer this time? yeah. oops. I'm writing this story for a friend though so I guess I outta keep at it. (jk, sammi, i love it) but still it remains that if you guys would like to leave a review or fav or anything like that please do so! thanks for reading **


	3. The Meeting Room

Remus Lupin had been inside the ministry before, but never for an occasion like this. He had never been asked for his name at the door, nor had he ever had his wand taken from him. The guard inside looked smug as his meaty hand placed Lupin's wand into a bag, he promised that it would be returned once the arrangements were set. Lupin longed to wipe to grin of the man's face.

The guard took Lupin by the arm and led him though a door. The room was surprisingly well-lit. No windows or fireplaces were to be seen, but a few lamps that shed a pleasant light. The furniture and walls were white. Everything was very clean. The setting was much like that of the Potters wedding. Lupin had received photographs - muggle ones sadly - of the occasion, as he was unable to attend. James had promised all would be forgiven once he and Lily crashed Lupin's wedding. The chest pain Lupin had woken up started to grow worse. The door opened.

Two men dragged a girl - the girl - into the room. She was hiding her face, bent over, shaking, her mouth pressed tight. Lupin began to think of the fear she must be feeling; probably ten times that of his. Everything here must be new to her, it was unlikely she even knew she was a werewolf until last week. He also couldn't help but wonder what she had done to earn this kind of treatment. The men let go of her arms and shoved her towards him. If the two men standing at the door hadn't begun to loom over him he would have shoved her back.

They stood in a thick silence. How he wished he could have kept his wand. The door swung open and a tall man, with clean blonde hair stepped in. Lupin recognized him from the Daily Prophet, Mr. Taxidermy was his name. It was a small joke among the werewolves.

"Mr. Lupin, meet Ms. Riley. Ms. Riley, you're soon to be Mrs. Lupin" Lupin really didn't' need a wand to hurt the man. "It's always good for your type to have a proper introduction." He could break his nose is he really wanted to. "Now that we all know each other it's time to discuss why we're really here. Ms. Rye do you know?" He talked to her like she was a child. Lupin tried to shake the idea that she really was a child.

"For the safety of non-afflicted folk." Her voice was as shaky as her hands. Taxidermy smiled and nodded at her. Lupin frowned. She flinched.

"And we're doing that by insuring your own happiness. It's a win-win really, your people get to be happy, the rest of us get to be safe." Neither Lupin nor Riley appreciated being referred to as a different 'people'. "You'll be living together from this point on, Riley your belongings have been moved already. You'll be married next Monday and you'll be visited by a ministry official every few weeks, just to check in." This man, if he were the one to be speaking with the other werewolves, would be dead by next week. From the look the girl was giving him, Lupin thought it safe to assume if she was magic, the man would be dead now. If she were someone else he would have fought a smile. Instead he raised a brow.

"To check in on what?" Lupin's voice was rougher than it was a moment ago. He tried not to react to the men pulling the girl closer to them. It was what he wanted them to do wasn't it?

"Just that everyone is getting along. We've had concerns about how some of you would work together. With you two, though, I am sure everyone will make it out just fine. Of course, it will also just be to reassure the Ministry that your kind can behave humanely." The man's smile hadn't faltered since he entered the room. " I think that's about it. Can you gentlemen think of anything else?"

Lupin understood that he was not one of the gentlemen the man was talking to. From the way he'd been talking it was fair to assume that Taxidermy didn't consider Lupin a man at all. The men holding the girl, and the man behind Lupin shook their heads.

"Then I think it's time for you two to go home. The boy's here can lead you out. Mr. Lupin, you may be pleased to know that your fiancée here has already been exposed to the Floo network. It will be safest for everyone if you take her with you in one trip though. And all her things have been delivered, as you know, so no worries there, right?"

He was talking to the girl now, not Lupin. She said nothing. Taxidermy's smile widened as he left the room, leaving the door open behind him. The meeting was over.

It was a silent walk out of the room and through the ministry, until they got to the long wall of fireplaces. The three men who were with them in the room had followed less than a meter behind them the entire time. One of which handed Lupin back his wand as they were climbing into the fireplace. The only thing said between the pair was Lupin's address. One of them men yelled a "see you one Monday" as the pair went into flame

xxxxxxx

They stumbled out of his fireplace; it barely fit one person, very well two. Taxidermy was correct, her belongings had already been moved, one suitcase and a trunk sat on the floor in front of them. The girl shuffled over and nudged the trunk with her foot. Her shoulders were shaking again and Lupin feared she was going to cry. He was never good at comforting crying teenage girls, very well acknowledge that he was going to have to marry one.

She sharply turned towards to him, shoulders back and hand out, "Sally."

"Remus." He had stared at her a moment- a moment too long, perhaps- before returning the gesture.

Her hands, despite their obvious strength, were very soft.

*******Alright, you guys, here it is. They meet at last! In the least romantic way I could manage. I was leaning for a 'and they're eyes met and the stars aligned and sunshine and rainbows and love!' kinda thing, but…nope. The next chapter is going to be a little more from Sally's POV I hope. Any reviews would be great, constructive criticism would be rad. And, as always, thank you for reading!**


	4. The First Night

Remus Lupin lay in his bed that night trying to think of a time when he felt more uncomfortable in his own home. He couldn't come up with much. Trying to sleep while a seventeen year old girl is down the hall very audibly sobbing, Lupin figured, was a about as awkward as it got for a 28-year-old werewolf.

Lupin sat up and got out of bed. He wouldn't feel nearly as bad if he couldn't hear her. As he walked down the hall and got closer to her door the noise stopped. It was likely that she thought he was unaware of her crying. He wished he were.

The quite lasted until he got to the bottom of the stairs, where she started to hiccup again. Despite how pathetic it all was he wanted to go comfort her. He had to put effort into shaking off the idea. The girl was obviously going through a lot; she wanted to be left alone. If any help were desired it wouldn't be from him.

Lupin's stomach twisted in what he hated to admit was fear. He wasn't afraid of the girl. No. He was afraid of having to spend the rest of his life with the girl, or in Azkaban. He was afraid of what could happen during full moons; afraid he would kill her, or her him. He was afraid this is what the Ministry intended to happen all along.

But that couldn't be. Dumbledore would have put a stop to it if it were. Dumbledore acted like it was a good idea even. Lupin tried to list the reason why this would be helpful. It made him seem more normal - a surprise marriage to a 17-year-old was not normal. He could get a better job - she was a muggle. She could make muggle connections for the order- she worked in a barn. She would, in turn, help him become less of a danger to society- yeah, right.

Maybe Dumbledore thought Lupin would be happy in the arrangement. The thought threw Lupin into a state similar to the girls.

None of this would be so bad if it wasn't being labeled as a marriage. Lupin could handle living with someone. Sharing his space was something he had done before. Oddly matched roommates would be tolerable. Being a 'brother' at one of those camps wouldn't even be as bad as this. Gaining a friend or brother, no matter how disgustingly fake, was better than gaining a wife. Gaining a wife who very obviously did not want to be your wife.

Marriages were very serious in the Wizarding world. The words "till death do us part" were sealed with the unbreakable vow. Lupin didn't know much about muggle marriages, but he knew one couldn't be used as a scapegoat - file for a divorce a month after the ceremony. The Ministry would be sure to have their arrangement permanently set.

It wasn't until three cups of tea later that he crept back upstairs. Not a peep came out of the girl's room. Remus had no trouble falling to sleep.

There were no dreams to be had.

xxxxxxx

Sally Riley knew he could hear her. How could he not? Tears had been threatening to overflow for three days now and the first moment she had alone, they just came out. They came out in huge heaving sobs. It wouldn't be such a problem if she could just shut up.

First she was told she was a werewolf- a fact she had been close to uncovering herself and she did not want to think about. Second she was told she was very close to marrying a werewolf – she had read over the Act twenty times, getting over that the Ministry of Magic was a valid legislative government was difficult. Third they told her all the horrible things male werewolves were and did – the list was long and Riley regretted asking what "regular violating advances" meant. Then they had a male werewolf take her home- where he had left her alone and she had cried.

They wouldn't tell her the things she wanted to know about the man at the Ministry. What did he do for a living? Where would she be living while staying with him? Had he ever killed anyone? Was he going to try to kill her?

The only information she was giving was on the sheet she received earlier this morning. It had one of the magic photos of his face on it and his name, address and birthdate- the section for his occupation was filled with a large smudge. On the back of the page it was written that he had spent seven years at Hogwarts, Riley didn't ask any questions about that.

No one found it concerning that he was eleven years her senior. The only thing anyone minded was that they were both werewolves and if they "were safe in a room with one of those types."

The man though didn't seem as bad as she was told he would be. He had left her alone though and had not made any type of 'violating advance'- when he stopped by her door in the middle of her episode, she feared he might but he just continued walking. He spoke like an educated man and had a firm handshake. And from the little she saw of him she assumed he was just as miserable as she was.

And she was miserable. She was no longer crying but she was miserable and alone and terribly tired. She managed to crawl onto the bed in the corner and on top of the covers she fell asleep.

There were no dreams to be had.

*****Alright so it's short and it's lame but its here, okay? I wanted to give a little more insight for both parties and it took forever. They'll actually interact in the next chapter I swear. As always reviews and favorites as appreciated. Thank you for reading!**

**(Also does the chapter title make it seem like they're having sex? Because, woah, dude, that would be too fast. They are gonna do it though, just wait.) **


	5. Mr Yodel's First Visit

It was midafternoon when there was a loud knocking from the front door. Lupin had sat in the kitchen since early this morning and Riley was doing who knows what upstairs. Lupin was worried that she had ran away until the plate of food he had left outside of her door had disappeared -he put a bit too much pride into that plate.

Lupin allowed the knocking three cycles before he opened to door.

"Mr. Lupin." It was a short burly, holding a quill and a stack of papers.

"Yes."

"I'm Mr. Yodel, with the ministry. We met yesterday afternoon." They hadn't been introduced, but Lupin recognized him as one of the men holding the girl.

"What do you want?"

" I am here to check on you and the woman. Now let me in so I can get this damn job over with." Lupin scowled at the man, but allowed him to shove his way into the house.

"I'd say you look fine. " The man looked vaguely impressed. "I mean, we weren't expecting her to be able to get to you of course, her being a muggle and all."

"Where is she then? Got her locked up somewhere, do you Lupin?" There was no sign the man was joking.

"I expect she's upstairs. Do you plan on going to get her, or shall I?"

"I think w-" A confident voice interrupted the man.

"Good afternoon, everyone." Both men turned to see the girl walking down the stairs. She was fully dressed, brushed, and washed. She looked ready. Lupin wondered if she knew Yodel would be arriving today.

"Riley." The man's voice dropped, he spoke to her like she was a poorly behaved child. Lupin didn't care to remember that compared to him, she was a child.

"In the flesh, Mr. Yodel." The man- Yodel- cleared his throat, clearly disgruntled by her very large, very fake, smile.

"Of course. Now we just need to go over a few things and then I'll be going." Lupin and Riley nodded. This was not the proper time for Lupin to notice the girl- whom Yodel called a woman- was nearly his height.

"You two seem to be getting along fine, better than any of the other couples we've seen. Which is good. Very good." Yodel's eyes drifted for a moment. "So it's been determined that you're on the least need of magical intervention, so you'll be the last pair to be married." That meant more time. Before Lupin could say something Yodel opened his mouth again.

"Still on Monday, of course. 8 o'clock at he ministry, same place." Riley was biting her cheek so hard she thought it would bleed. Her smile had become twisted.

"Why couldn't you just send another letter to tell me-us this? Everyone got the message last time." Riley wondered if Lupin always sounded so angry.

"Some situations needed to be...personally inspected. Yours did not. Unless there's something I don't know, Mr. Lupin?" Lupin said nothing. Riley thought he looked a little green. What they had told her at the Ministry about werewolves must have been true. Yodel took out a paper from his stack.

"I'm just gonna read over this, nothing too special. Then I'll take questions. Then I'll leave, okay?" The group was still standing inside the parlor.

"Leaving would be fine." Lupin knew how territorial werewolves could get; he just forgot how territorial he could get. Yodel eyed the door.

"Alright, " He began to read, " Remus J. Lupin and Sally J. Riley will be married at 8 o'clock at the ministry of magic Monday, the 21st of June. The Werewolf Domestication Act has mandated this marriage.

"Remus Lupin will be escorted to the ministry the morning of the wedding. There he will be prepared for the ceremony. Lupin is welcome to bring his own witnesses; if he is unable the Ministry will provide them.

"Sally Riley will be delivered to the ministry on Sunday morning. There she will undergo the typical procedure for muggles marring wizards and be prepared for her wedding. Riley will stay at the ministry until her wedding the next day."

"Wait, wait," Riley interrupted, "Procedure? What does that mean? And delivered? I don't like the sound of that."

" It means Ms. Riley," He spoke to her like a child again, "That the Ministry wants you, and every other muggle, to know some things before fully entering the Wizarding world. And someone will be here to take you, or deliver you, to the ministry on Sunday morning. Be prepared. We don't want to repeat last time."

Riley looked at her lap, all traces of confidence- no matter how fake- were gone. Yodel continued. "The ministry will provide rings and clothing and all that. After you two are married we'll talk about acting like an actual married couple. That's part of why this will work so well!"

Yodel smiled at the pair. It wouldn't take much work to get them to the ideal stages. They looked good together. It was a shame they hadn't begun making the best of their situation.

"If there aren't any questions I'll be going now." Lupin, who hadn't stopped looking at Yodel the entire visit, opened the door without a word. Yodel wasn't surprised by the sudden order to leave and walked out the door.

He couldn't leave though, of course, without opening his mouth one more time.

"And Riley," He turned in the doorway to look at her, "I got you off work for a week." He walked out into the front lawn and, with a loud CRACK, disappeared.

Riley jumped at the gunshot sound and gripped Lupin's arm, yanking them both into the house. She looked a little more than startled. He looked at her hand slowly detangling its fingers from his sleeve.

"That's apparition for you." She was staring at the spot Yodel had just been standing. A few of her fingers continued to linger on his arm. "It's useful getting place to place but is generally an unpleasant experience."

He stepped forward and closed and bolted the door, feeling better than he had a moment ago. A weight had been lifted off him after Yodel- the man who ruled over his love life and knew the girl well - left. He turned back to see the girl- Riley, no, Sally- still staring onto the lawn, her arms crossed.

"Yodel's a real dumb fucking name." She was looking at him now. A glint of mischief showed through her serious expression and tone.

Despite himself, Lupin laughed.

xxxxx

Alright, so this is short and not exactly what I said it would be but...sorry? This was very dialoguey. Also I was thinking, I could write little snippets of other werewolves if that'd be nice? Is all of this today going to be a question? That's poor writing?

Anyway's Favs/Follows/Reviews are much appreciated!

Thanks for reading!


	6. A Brief and Possibly Fluffy Interval

Remus Lupin very much alone in life. The Order had been disbanded - and he began to feel abandoned- years ago. He never had a steady girlfriend or job. All of his friends were dead or deserved to be. And on top of that he, himself, was a monster; people don't often go out of their way to support monsters.

So he wondered whom this letter was from. It was not from Dumbledore- as he had admittedly hoped- nor was it from the ministry, as it was simply addressed 'Remus'.

"Do owl's always deliver the post here?" While he had been eyeing the letter the girl- who he still didn't know how to address- had been staring at the great bird fly off.

She turned to him now, awaiting an answer.

"Yes. They're special, magic owls, though. They don't get lost anything like that."

"That's choice." Lupin wasn't sure that was the proper use of the word 'choice', but he didn't ask. Muggles.

She had been asking questions like these all day. She had no intention of being trapped in a world that she couldn't understand and she accepted that she was, in fact, trapped. She had even unpacked some of her things.

Remus had been answering question like these all day. He was surprised- not happy, surprised- by her voice every time. There was a certain smugness that came with knowing every answer.

Her questions ranged from "Do only photos move, or do drawings do to?" and "Why are the dishes washing themselves?" to "Are wizards legal citizens? Like, can immigration get you?" and "What is the Ministry's influence on muggle government?". Admittedly the last one was hard to answer. It felt like a Muggle Studies test question; Lupin had not taken that class but Sirius and James had. It may have been the only course the two had ever struggled with.

A small conversation on employment had risen; the types of employment a wizard could get and how werewolves fell into the mix. Lupin had told her about his current job- overseeing book production- and how werewolves had a harder time getting, very well keeping a job. None of this seemed to bother her.

"I'll always work at Balius." She said, more to herself than Lupin.

"Wha-" He could ask question, he held the same natural curiosity as everyone else. That and he was tired of her saying phrases he didn't get. "What's Balius?"

"Oh, it's the barn I work at. Muggles won't know though will they? No." She was trying not to sound insecure about the fact. "I've worked there since I was thirteen, when I first moved to Surrey. They've let me live there since last Spring."

"I'm sorry." He may have gotten to stay in his home, but she had not. It was getting late, and they were both tired. Talking proved to be exhausting. "One more thing."

"What?" She jumped.

"What was Yodel talking about 'last time'? What'd you do?" He wanted to know before he married her and this was his last chance. What if she killed someone?

"Oh, uh, well," She let out a breathy laugh, "I kinda hit someone over the head with a shovel." It wasn't funny, really it wasn't, but Lupin couldn't help but laugh.

"But-but- stop it!" Her face had turned beet red. "It's not funny!" She started to giggle. "They got me to the ministry late and everything and they kept me in this room," Their laughed started to calm down. " 'dangerous dark creatures' it said right on the door. There was only one other man in there and he was not nice." Lupin was not laughing, no, no, no.

"That's it?" Maybe he was teasing her, maybe not.

"Shut it." She was smiling and looked to the clock. "Christ, it's late."

They mumbled something like 'goodnight' to each other and Riley went upstairs. Lupin stayed circling the downstairs. He was glad they had talked, the awkwardness between them was slowly (gradually, bit by bit) evaporating.

Then he found it again. The letter.

It was written quickly and the ink was blotted in several places. It asked for him to come for tea on Sunday. It was short and demanding.

It was from his father.

**xxxxx**

**Oops. I needed something between the previous and next chapter and figured I don't have the time for these two to get comfortable at a normal pace, this is fanfiction dammit. (I'm getting so frustrated with these two I'm gonna go read gross hg/rl shit it's awful. i'm awful)The next chapter is the longest one yet and will be up soon. Also the story will get moving along once they get married. So, yeah. **

**Thank you all for reading and for your kind reviews!**


	7. Lyall Lupin

"Dad, really, why'd you call me here?" Remus Lupin had been listening to his father drag on about how nicely his garden was coming along for over an hour now.

"Where'd they put you?" Lyall had retired from the ministry only three years ago, that man Taxidermy had taken over his job.

"I'm still at home." Lyall's eyes widened.

"You can't get out of it, Remus. Haven't you read the papers? A lifetime in Azkaban to anyone who's registered and not where they're supposed to. Azkaban! Remus, please. I know those places seem awful- are awful, and those are forever too, I've been told- but they're not Azkaban. Dumbledore wrote me a letter yesterday, very vague, but now I know why. You're getting yourself thrown to the dementors! "A major lifestyle change" he said to me, I thought it meant you were moving today- which is also information I deserve to know- but-"

"She's a muggle, like Mum was." It was soft but it was enough to stop the red-faced older man.

"Oh." Lyall leaned up against the counter. This was Remus- his Remus- he was smart enough not to get himself killed. "Go to the sitting room won't you boy? I'll bring tea in in a moment."

Remus hesitated to leave. His father just looked so old. And a letter from Dumbledore? It could wait, Remus told himself.

"You still take your's black, right?" Remus sat down.

"Yes." He got the warm feeling that comes when someone knows how you take your tea.

The sitting room was cozy. It looked the same as it had when Remus was a boy; tacky floral wall paper, wooden furniture, and family photographs across the top of the doorway. His father walked in holding a tray.

The men sat and held their tea, thinking of how the other had aged.

"Dad," He asked now or he asked never, "what did Dumbledore's letter say?"

"I had written him around ten before he replied," Lyalls face was red. " but what else was I supposed to do? I didn't want to ask you, because you were never one to talk about it, and he had helped you before and I needed to know if you were in any danger. Who you were with, I just" Lyall didn't know about Remus's missions with The Order, and Remus made a note not to tell him. "But he did reply eventually. He 'personally assured your safety' and said he stirred the pot to get you the best placement- which I guess you got- Taxidermy was giving him trouble with getting you all out of it. And then he said something would be happening tomorrow. That's all."

Remus nodded. It deserved a little more than 'that's all'. Dumbledore was keeping him safe. He didn't work in the ministry, there wasn't much else he could do. If Taxidermy had no respect for the man's power of influence it was his own fault. Dumbledore no longer saw the need to have Remus as a spy but to have him safe.

Remus wasn't sure if he was grateful yet.

"Son," Lyall's voice was tight, "what is happening?"

"I've been labeled as civil enough to marry. So they've shipped me this girl. And instead of going to one of the camps, I'm getting married tomorrow. They've dragged her off the the ministry already, for 'preparations'." She went quietly this morning with Yodel and two tough looking men. Remus didn't like those men in his house or near the a young girl (a, not his), but he didn't voice that opinion.

"Tomorrow?" That was so soon. Lyall's voice cracked.

"Yeah, at 8. We're the last ones." It was quiet again. It had been a long time since they had sat like this, together.

"What'd she like?" Lyall leaned forward. He was going to talk to his son about a girl.

"Dad." Remus felt like he was thirteen again. Thirteen is an awful age. His father gave him a look. "She's- she's- she really just odd." A blush crept up his neck.

Lyall laughed. "Go on then."

"She's young. 17." Lupin frowned. "And a muggle. She's a teenage muggle girl, what's not odd about that?"

"They're the majority, Remus." Seventeen was young. It was of age, but it was young. "She's still in school?"

"No, she works. In a barn or something like that. Horses." And suddenly Remus couldn't stop. "She's built like she does labor work- shoulders and arms and all that. She's almost my height.. Very few scars too. I don't know what she did during full moons but she must have only got bit a few months ago because I've only seen one scar."

And that was just the beginning. Lyall prodded and Remus talked. He didn't know how much he had wanted to talk about this with someone. He wanted to tell someone about her crying and mysterious acts against ministry workers and her muggle words and her lessening fear of him and his lessening apprehension of her and Yodel and Taxidermy and how marriage wouldn't make him less likely to kill people and that the law was bullshit and he was getting married tomorrow. Tomorrow. He wanted to talk about how he was scared. ( "I never had luck with girls you know that.")

He did talk about all those things, actually. The only subject he avoided was that the Ministry expected them to perform 'proper marital behavior', he would rather that one be left uninterpreted by his father.

The only thing Lyall got to really say the whole time was "Marriage changes things. I expect they'll make the bonding spells stronger than usual."

The sun was setting when the conversation came to a rest. Remus didn't feel as angry as before and his mind had begun to open up to the issue at hand not being such an issue- not that he would admit it. Lyall could only feel guilt for letting his son be placed on that list so many years ago.

Tomorrow would be a big day, Lyall knew this and he told his son it was time to go home. "Rest, Remus."

They walked together to the floo.

"Dad," Remus turned in front of the fireplace, a solemn expression on his face,"Your garden really is coming along nicely."

"Go home and sleep, you goon." Lyall tried to laugh.

With a puff of green flames Remus was gone.

Lyall debated getting a last minute wedding gift.

**xx**

**Father son talks are actually my favorite thing ever sorry not sorry. I'm actually kinda proud of this chapter tbh. And guess the next chapter (really guess)...ITS THE WEDDING! oh i'm excited i hope it'll be effectively disturbing and cute at the same time. They might even get horizontal (to coin the 80's term) if ya know what I mean. So there should be something to look forward to there.**

**Thanks for reading! Favs, follows and reviews are great as always!**


	8. The Wedding

Yesterday was a fine day. All Sally Riley had had to do was be checked for any traces of love potions and enchantments and listen to the woman next to her talk about how happy she was to be married. Yodel was near by at all times, but nothing too harsh. They gave her a room to stay in all night and highly recommended sleeping draught. She took it once the fears of the next day arose and slept like a rock.

Today had not been so fine. She was plucked and trimmed and brushed and dressed- three different times. Yodel oversaw the whole thing and happened to appear right in front of her when she got the least bit frustrated. They measured her and pulled her hair out, saying it would make the rest of her night much better. People called her either 'dearie' or 'it'. And then there was the seminar.

The seminar was held in a large room with a podium in the front. Riley at the end of a line of twenty or so women- all of which left with in an hour of the next. Another woman stood at the podium and spoke. "You're not one of us!" The women had jeered at her, she coolly replied with a "And I have no intention of being one of you." as she carried on her speech.

The words 'Proper Marital Behaviors and Activities' appeared in glowing pink letters. The women in the line hooted. Riley was the youngest in the group and probably the nicest.

The woman at the podium spoke calmly though the whole mess. She spoke of banks and combined income. She spoke of proper childcare and how pregnancy would be next to impossible. She spoke of understanding your fate and falling in love with it- this got quite the reaction from the line. This is where women started to disappear, their names being called the first was "Velma Anne Hurtz to Fenir Greyback" (some women jeered for her, others looked fearful).

The woman still continued to talk and suddenly it was just Riley and the woman next to her right. She was talking about accepting your love- Riley was starting to feel light headed- and how the Ministry would be watching to make sure couples were trying. The overhead label changed to "Marriage Consummation" and the woman started to look only at Riley.

"Sex does what magical bonds can't. And it must be done to finalize the marriage." Riley said nothing. That man wouldn't have sex with her, and she wouldn't have sex with that man. He didn't want her so she couldn't want him. So they wouldn't do it and the marriage wouldn't be finalized. It wasn't like anyone could make them do it.

"Magic does encourage these things though so there will be no trouble, none at all. If at any point you feel that you cannot, or the ministry feels you or your partner will not the ministry will intervene. These bonds need to be final, so you and your husband can get it done yourself or the ministry will do it for you. There is a possibility that the ministry has alre-"

"Sally Joyce Riley to Remus John Lupin" Riley hadn't had time to have a thought or holler a rude comment before Yodel pulled her up and pulled her started dragging her away, whispering violently into her ear. The lady, seeing there was no one left to speak to, packed up her things.

Riley hoped she wouldn't trip over the long white robes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus Lupin walked- with an escorted- to the ministry early in the evening. They shoved him in some dress robes and pulled at his hair for a while. His hair had been well brushed before entering the ministry but Lupin didn't complain.

Yodel came to speak to him. "Remus."

"Yodel." What else was there to say? A large growl came from the room next to them. Yodel tried not to turn.

"Once we get those two out of there and clean up a bit we'll be ready for you." Lupin had a hard time thinking it was a party that needed to be cleaned up after. A high pitched, female, 'uggh' came from the room.

'This is how it's going to work. You're going in there and Sally Riley's going to become Sally Lupin. You understand?" Did that mean she was already in there? That noise couldn't have come from her. Not unless someone had decided to hurt her, or one of the werewolves got too close to her. Greyback was probably here, no one would allow him to control a group again. "She'll be in there after you are. Authentic wedding, remember?"

Oh. Lupin nodded. The noise had stopped and a man was plowing out a very...happy couple. Yodel look satisfied, Lupin looked disgusted.

"Lupin, listen. After that you're going to go home and finish the job." There was no explanation required, they both knew what he meant. Lupin didn't react as easily as Yodel had hopped.

"No." A guard appeared behind Lupin. He wasn't going to hurt her.

"Yes, Remus. She knows already it'll be fine. She's a big girl." Lupin wanted to know just how Yodel knew that. "We'll help you out if we need to. Already got you somethin-" The guard began to cough loudly and the door open with a thud. "She's great and the rings are here and you get the picture don't you? Anyway here we go!"

Yodel nudged Lupin though the door. It was the same room Lupin had met Sally in. Lupin suddenly felt very teenage nervousness. He was going to get married to a girl- who was still scared of him- and then he was going to take that girl home and 'finish the job'. Merlin, help us all.

His dress robes felt much tighter than they had a moment ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 8:10 when Sally Riley entered the room. She looked pretty, wizard clothing suited her well and they had kept her hair down. Not that Remus noticed.

The night went by in a nervous blur. They stood before and old man, who spoke of love and commitment in a slow grandfatherly voice, and official of some sort. This man had a very sad smile. Several ministry workers were present- Yodel was the only one to look comfortable as he sent them a series of smiles and glares. It seemed he knew exactly when Sally thought of becoming a runaway bride or Remus was ready to scream.

Sally kept herself standing tall and her hands loose- "all signs of resistance will be marked and addressed" the lady's voice reminded her- she looked over to Remus every few seconds. Remus' shoulders were straight and his hands were clenched. He looked over to Sally every few moments.

They're eyes did not meet.

The old man's voice droned on.

The rings and bonds came next. They rings were nice; silver. Sally couldn't help but admire the stones placed in hers. The bonds were given by the old man but Yodel stood closer than he had been. A white floating light came of the man's wand as he spoke words Sally didn't understand. Remus did. Remus knew. He was determined not to enjoy the warmth in his chest after the man had stopped speaking.

They were asked to kiss after that. They did. It was short and forced and soft.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." Yodel was the first to applaud. The ministry workers joined in after that. One of them were muttering about 'the best for last' and 'what a success' the ceremony had been.

"Are you alright?" He bent his head down to speak to her. She didn't look well; pale, shaky. She looked scared again.

"I'm fine." _I'm safe_, she told herself with a deep breath. Remus made her feel safe. "Are you?"

A ministry worker shoved a drink in their hands. Sally sniffed hers and Remus surveyed the room to make sure everyone was drinking before taking a sip. Bubbles made his nose twitch.

"Yes." It was the truth. He felt fine. "I expected much worse." He expected her to walk in the room all bloodied up and threats of Azkaban to be thrown and for his finger to fall off once the ring was placed on it. He drank.

"Have they talked to you yet?" She squeaked with a blush crawling up her neck. There was no questioning what she meant.

"They have." He nodded. "I'm sorry." He took half a step away from her, realizing how close they had been.

"Don't apologize for things you aren't responsible for." She took another swig of her drink feeling upset with him; he didn't need to make sleeping with her sound like such a misfortune. Sally hoped her tone wasn't harsh.

"I'm sor-" He began again.

"I got a longer talk than you did I suppose." She didn't like to hear him apologize. She just didn't like it. "Most of today actually, started around noon." She looked back to Remus who was eyeing a group of ministry workers from behind his glass. He moved back next to her, their shoulders touching.

"If it's something we have to do, we'll do it. And we do have to." She looked at Remus. "You know we do."

"Yes." But he wanted to. The problem was he wanted to. He hadn't before but now he did. He was disgusting. "We will."

"Good. Easy as that." Sally thought she sounded confident. She didn't want to be turned away by Remus- her husband. She knew the dangers of that happening now.

Remus was a good man, she knew that. He had some kind of guilt complex, yes, but he was good and smart- the books in that house, Christ- and kind and Sally thought him handsome as well. She was not afraid of him anymore.

He thought almost the same of her. She was quick and strong and she didn't understand much but she wanted to. She was new. She was his. Remus was not a connoisseur of women by any means but, tonight, she was the best he had ever seen, despite the long scar on her face. Merlin knows his were worse.

They stood close together staring at one another with no conversation, drinking when they could, for nearly ten minutes before it was time.

"Time to go home now for you too!" Yodel nearly shoved the two of them out the door. They didn't put up much of a fight. He lost all of his doubts of them not performing that night. Enough time had passed for everything to work as planned.

Sally drained the rest of her drink before placing her and Remus' empty glass on a table by the door as they left down the long and empty corridor of the ministry.

Remus Lupin had only touched two parts of his wife; her lips and her hands, both had being incredibly soft. Remus Lupin couldn't help but wonder if the rest of her body felt the same.

Together they flooed home.

**xxxxxxx'**

**Alright, so there we go. I half promised some sex but it'll have to wait for the next chapter. It's not exactly my strong point, oops? Lyall might make another appearance next chapter too. Not for sex after that. Long long after that. And since people have been asking I update once a week, it's how I get the time. But umm yeah, I- this is awful sorry- would take any questions you have about Remus or Sally (Mr and Mrs Lupin) or drabbles or something that may or may not fit into the story? Gosh that's lame but I like them and oh well. And this is my longest chapter so far, yay!**

**The story lacks a cover image right now too and I'm working on one. If anyone wants to contribute...**

**And are there any other websites you guys like to read on? This is the only one I really know, but I would like to branch out. Now I'm done**

**Reviews , Favs, and all else are great!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	9. A Morning After Interrogation

In the ministry of magic two vials that previously held bubbly pink liquid now held a dark red. A woman held them up to show her co-worker.

"It seems you were right Yodel, that was all they needed." The woman had dark circles under her eyes. The man, Yodel, scoffed.

"It was a lot, Miranda. They probably would have gotten it over with the girl's talk. They didn't need to do much." He sat down his desk and glanced at the wall covered in vials matching the woman's. He nodded satisfied. "She was scared and he'd do it if it help her."

Now it was the woman's turn to scoff.

"You're making it sound like we forced them on each other. The potion just was to make them more sure of themselves, and with those two you know they needed it." Yodel sent her a look. "And Taxidermy even congratulated me on it." He was trying not to ignore her, and began to work. "He just walked out a few minutes ago, we were waiting for these to stop fizzling." Yodel's neck snapped up.

"Those stopped only a few minutes ago?" His heavy brow was high.

"That's what I said, really you need to listen better." Miranda was smug. "It started when I first came back in after they left. I'm sure it was all my talking though." She smiled. "They didn't bring me in from Potion Approvals for nothing."

"He just seemed so hesitant. I mean, all I got was 'no' before we sent him in." He shook his head. Yodel took out a book and scribbled down an appointment for the afternoon. "Do you think I should being them in?"

Miranda nodded. "You know how territorial they get. I'll talk to the girl if you need me too. See if she's hurt, get the gross details, all that."

"It'll be later, let them sleep first- as they didn't do much of that last night- the man's better than most but you're right. He won't be happy about me in the house, very well talking to her, she's territory now too."

The woman nodded again. "Animals are strange like that."

Xxxx

Sally Lupin couldn't tell if Remus was awake or not so she kept still. Even if this weren't the case she would most likely stay put; his cradling her to his chest created a comfortable position. He had found, over the past 12 hours, many ways to make her very comfortable.

Remus Lupin knew that Sally was awake. He had felt her wake up but pretended to be asleep, harboring the fear that she would run away or scream or worse, she would cry. He was pleasantly surprised when she snuggled closer and fiddled with that hair on his chest. He had found that she, overall, was pleasantly surprising.

They came home together after the wedding and no time was wasted following their instructions.

_WOOSH!_ The noise came from down stairs. Sally's fingers froze on Remus's chest._ WOOSH!_ The noise sounded again.

"It's just the floo. Someone's here." Neither one of them were expecting a visitor. Sally remained still.

"I'll go see who it is." It took a great deal of will power to roll out bed. "You stay here." He turned back around to her after putting on some pajama bottoms. "You'll be safer here."

Remus looked her over before leaving the room, surprised that she actually stayed still. Her shoulder was a little bloodied- it matched his- but other than that…. He didn't have the strength to tell her to get dressed.

Vaguely annoyed, half dressed and wand readied Remus Lupin padded down the stairs. Who he saw there turned vaguely annoyed to verging on murderous.

"Did the door suddenly become obsolete?" Remus growled. The woman he didn't recognize gave Yodel a questioning look. Remus looked mad. There was bit of blood along his collarbone, his shirt was absent, and his wand was pointing straight at Yodel. The other man had no right to be here.

"Lupin, be civil would you?" Yodel crossed his arms. "The floo was the easiest way. Everything is perfectly legal." It made sense why Yodel was chosen for this job, he spoke calmly and maintained a threatening stature. The woman behind him was shadowed over. Lupin took a deep breath; he was not a monster and he would not behave as one.

"Why are you here?" It sounded calmer this time. Yodel and the woman were both eyeing his chest and Remus regretting not getting fully dressed.

"Ms. Mullen and I, are here to have a talk with you and Sally, it'll be individually done." Yodel was going to be alone with Sally, Remus' Sally, and Remus saw red.

"I will be interviewing Sally, Mr. Lupin." Oh. Remus let his shoulders slouch again.

"Interviewing?" Remus' wand was still up; Yodel's hand was on his. "What exactly are you going to be interrogating us about?"

"We would like to know the detai-" The woman was smiling, open, happy, disgusting. Yodel cut her off.

"The sooner it's done the sooner we leave." There was no time to risk convincing him. "You go get her then we talk. Just talk." Remus understood that it was an order.

"Stay here." His tone was dark again and he stalked back up the stairs.

"Non-hostile, you said?" Mullen muttered, glancing up the staircase.

"This is the worst I've seen him. You know he's one of the better ones" He stopped, hushed whisper were coming from upstairs. "The girl's not bad either."

"A little spit-fire I've heard." Everyone remembered the girl being brought into the ministry; it wasn't often bloodied officers had to drag in a half conscious teenager. Yodel let out a breathy laugh.

"Cornered animals either attack or run. No matter how human they seem to be." The stairs began to creek again, carrying two pairs of feet instead of one. The ministry workers tried to look nonchalant.

Mullen studied them both. She would only be talking to the girl, yes, but environment changes everything. That and she was interested in how the pair was getting along; Yodel bragged how compatible they were.

From the looks of it, Yodel was right. They were both dressed now and leaning into one another. The girl's look to Mullen matched that of Remus to Yodel. They both were incredibly disheveled.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, it's good to see you." Yodel's chest was puffed out again. "You are both well?"

"Very." It was the girl's voice was calm and even. Remus squeezed Sally shoulder. She winced. Mullen took note.

Yodel handed a package to Mullen, and turned to smile at the group. He turned from hostile to peppy at the flip of a coin.

"Come on everyone! Won't take more than a half hour now. Sally to Ms. Mullen, you've met her before, haven't you? How do you to feel about talking out side, right on the lawn there? It's a great day out! Remus and I are gonna talk in the kitchen there, so we can all see each other.

This is going to go very smoothly if you let it. This way."

Yodel spoke quickly and his demands faced great resentment and little resistance.

**xxxxxxx**

**Look who decided to update! (sorry to CaptainAwwwsome, I meant to really I did) and I will be updating again sometime this week with the interviews of these two- i mean it. If you guy's have any question's or anything leave them as a review or pm (review would be preferable, like really I love them so much). I got a cover. Um I'm working on it with these two, and Mullen's new you read the damn chapter so you know right? This probably isn't what you wanted for a chapter here and i'm sorry. Enough of me rambling. **

**Favs, Follows and Reviews are always lovely! **


End file.
